Grieving Time
by kira66
Summary: Based after the episode Sins of the Mother. HelenaDinah.
1. Chapter 1

**(Helena)**

It has been two weeks since the warehouse incident that took the black canary's life. Dinah has been acting like it hasn't affected her but I know it has. I _know _what its like to lose a mother . I _know _all the stages of the grieving process and Dinah is only in the first stage, denial. She wants to deny that she ever met her mother, she wants to deny that something bad happened to her. But that is not good, denial leads to other things; such as depression and urges to end your own life. I should know, I've been there.

I glance over at her from my place at the table, this was the first time in awhile that I have actually sat down and ate diner. Barbara says that it will help Dinah understand that she is not alone, not anymore. We are her family now and wouldn't have it any other way.

**(Dinah)**

I can feel Helena's eyes upon my lowered head. I keep it low so they don't see the hurt and anger in my eyes. Why do they care, they are of no relation to me. I am just some pesky teenager that crashed into their lives unexpectedly. I brought all my problems with me. One thing is for sure, it was my fault. My fault that my mother is now dead. _My _mother who would of thought that the black canary is or rather was my mother.

I sit there and push the pea's around on my plate. Why were they trying so hard. This was the first time since I got here that we actually sat down and ate diner together. I _don't _want their pity. I push away from the table and head toward the door grabbing my coat on the way. I just needed to get out of there for awhile, to clear my head of everything that was running through it. Slowly I make my way to the street's of Gotham below. The chilled air hits me in the face as I step out into a crowd of people and begin to walk with them. I _needed_ someplace to think.

**(Barbara)**

I sit there watching both Dinah and Helena from the corner of my eye. Bother girls had so much happen to them. Some more recent than others but just as painful. Maybe I am trying to hard to help Dinah get over the loss of her mother. I still can't believe that the Black Canary was her mother. All this time we had her daughter under our roof and didn't even know it. My eyes focus entirely on Dinah as she suddenly pops up from the table and makes a break for the door. At the point in time _I _know that I am trying to hard.

**(Helena)**

I watch as Dinah makes a break for the door and disappears from sight, my early fears slowly creep back into my thoughts. I didn't know what to do. Should I follow her or let her be alone to think, god only knows how many times I snuck off into a dark place and either cried or hated myself.

**(Barbara)**

At this point in time I look to Helena. "Helena." I say quietly. "She needs a friend right now." I didn't bother to say who. I figured by the look on Helena's face, she would already know who _she_ was. I slowly maneuver my chair into the main room to begin work on a new device that I had recently came up with. I knew that Helena would do the right thing.

**(Helena)**

I look to Barbara as she speaks then _runs _off or so to speak into the main room. It was left up to me. Why me, I am not a friend type...am I. Slowly I stand and make my way to the door grabbing my coat on the way. I guess there was only one way to find out. I shut the door behind me and make my way to the street's below. It felt weird not going out as Huntress, but Barbara said that she needed a friend not some superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Helena)**

I make my way to the bustling streets below. I have_ no _idea where to start looking for Dinah. Where would I go if I was her? Hm. Well if it was me I would return to the spot where my mother was murdered. So...the warehouse pops into my mind. She had to be there.

Slowly I pick my way though the crowd of people. Man I_ hated _Christmas time. All those happy people walking around. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. Anyways enough about me and back to Dinah.

**(Dinah)**

The burnt out shell of the warehouse looms in front of me. I had no idea this was where I was headed. I_ really_ only wanted to go for a walk, but this is where I ended up. I let out a sigh and tuck my hands into my jacket pockets.

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes. Why was I doing this to myself? I know it's not my fault that my mother died. No, it was Al Hawk's fault. Damn him. Damn him to hell! My anger is slowly rising as I hear a nearby beam start to shutter and grind as its being lifted from the ground. I was angry. I wanted everyone to pay for what I lost. Everyone except Helena and Barbara. They were my family now and they were trying.

Trying a little too hard in my opinion. I just want things to go back to normal. Back to the time before my mother came and I was practicing with Helena in the gym. That was a happy time. A small smile snakes its way onto my face as the beam crashes to the ground with a loud**_ CRASH_**.

**(Helena)**

I near the warehouse just in time to hear a loud **_CRASH_**. Oh my god! I quicken my pace from a slow walk to a hurried run. I pray to myself that it wasn't Dinah making that sound and if it was, she was ok. I skid to a stop when I see her standing there staring at the burnt warehouse. I let out the breath I had been holding for at least four blocks. _She was ok_.

**(Dinah)**

I spin around when I hear something behind me. It was only Helena. I wondered how long it would take before I would have someone out looking for me. I choose to ignore her and go back to staring at the warehouse, or rather what _used_ to be the warehouse. Something occurs to me. I want Al Hawk dead. No...I want Al Hawk to suffer such as I have. I want him to pay!

I clench my jaw as his face pops into my mind. I can hear the same beam start to rise off the ground again. This time I didn't think happy thoughts. I thought of his death. The beam starts to bend and twist. Finally it snaps in half with a great force and the two pieces go flying. One is headed right at me. I _don't _move. I could end it right now. End my misery, my sadness. So I wait.

**(Helena)**

I know what she is thinking. No, I am not reading her mind. When I lost my mother I went through exactly what she is. She was amazingly calm. That scared me. Calm was not a good thing when it came to grieving.

What the hell...She snapped that beam in half like it was a twig. I take off running toward her when I see she is not moving from the path of one of the broken halves. I dive and tackle her to the ground and shield her with my body as it whips over out heads and slams into a parked car.

I lay on top of her a few moments longer then slide off. I look at her. "Dinah, what the hell were you doing?" I wasn't angry. That surprised me. I was hurt. Not _physically_ hurt but emotionally hurt. She was going to let that beam slice her in half.

**(Dinah)**

One second I am waiting for death and the other I am on the ground. I _completely_ forgot that Helena was behind me. She lingers on me then slides off. She saved me. _Big_ surprise. It_ was _her job after all. I lay on my back as silent tears fall from my eyes. What the hell _was _I doing, I stay silent to that question. I have _no _idea what I was doing. It was a shock when I heard myself speak. "I just wanted the pain and sorrow to be over, I wanted things back to the way they were."

I look at her face. I can't help but stare. I never saw that look on her face before. It was like I had _hurt_ her. But I didn't do anything to her. I could _never_ do anything to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Helena)**

I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I was just as confused as she was at the moment. I cared for her. I truly cared for her. For the first time since my mother's death I cared for someone...I mean I care for Barbara but not the same way as I care for Dinah.

"Dinah I didn't mean to sound so harsh, please forgive me. I'm not thinking clearly right now." I wanted to say 'yeah I ain't thinking clearly because you just tried to kill yourself', but I refrain and keep it to myself

**(Dinah)**

I sit on the ground for a few moments then stand and walk over to a half burnt wall of the warehouse. I lean against it and sigh. She is apologizing to me. To _me_. That has to be a first in like _ever_. I stare at my feet and scuff at a rock laying on the ground. I didn't want to look at her face. She's angry and frustrated or so I think and I really want that look on her face to go away.

So I step towards her, my common sense a million miles away. I grab her head and pull her down for a kiss. Or whatever you want to call it. It was rough and abrupt and not at all what I imagined our first kiss would be. I push her away and wait for the butterflies to rise out of my stomach.

I feel torn and disappointed and of all the damn things, disgusted with myself. Half wanting to apologize and half wanting to kill myself, I run away from her and down the street toward the clock tower, leaving her alone at the warehouse. I never noticed that I was crying. All I could think of was I need to be alone in the confines of my room.

**(Helena)**

I am abruptly pulled from my thoughts and to my feet. I thought that she was going to tell me to leave her alone. What she did next was a shock. She _kissed_ me. There was actual lip contact between me and the little blond. My mind shuts down and I stand there like a deer caught in the head lights of a speeding car.

I watch as she pushes me away and then takes off running. I saw the look that crosses her face. She is really confused now, if that was possible. It takes a few moments before my mind starts up again and my feet start to work. I take off running after her. I _would _catch her even though she had a good ten minute head start.

My shoes make a thudding sound each time they hit the pavement. My mind is going like a hundred miles a minute. She kissed me and I let her. I did nothing to stop her. Sure it was a surprise but still. I left her kiss me. I continue to run, we really needed to sit down and talk. Just me and her. No Barbara included. She would like totally freak out if she knew all that went on. Man life was _so_ much easier before Dinah came into the picture. But I guess it was also very boring. I shrug and speed up my running.

**(Dinah)**

I continue to run through the streets. I hope I am heading in the right way of the clock tower, but I don't know. My brain is not fully functioning right now. I still can't believe that I kissed her. Am I completely nuts. I'm starting to think I am. Images of my mother pop into my head and I try to push them out. I didn't need to think about that at the moment. I needed to get to my room before Helena catches up with me. Oh I know that she is following me. I can hear her shoe's making that familiar thudding noise. She can't fool me. I pick up the pace. The clock tower looms in front of me. I'm going to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Barbara)**

I hope everything is going ok. Should I really of sent Helena out to get Dinah? Would Helena be able to look beyond her superhero persona and just be plain old or rather young Helena?

I can only hope and pray that both of _my _girls are ok. Yes I said my girls. They both are like daughters to me. I raised Helena since she was a mere child and Dinah was just a little older when she came to us. I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. Its almost mid-night. Should I begin to worry? No, I will trust the two of them...Which is probably my first big mistake. But hey...we _are_ only human. Well that is...I am only human.

**(Helena)**

I can't let her get to the clock tower. If she makes then all chances of me talking to her are over. We most defiantly needed to talk. I mean, you just don't kiss someone out of the blue without any warning for no reason at all. I grab a hold of a nearby fire escape ladder and pull myself up. I was taking to the roof tops, I can move a lot faster in the sky then on land. Plus it takes away all noise of me...Added bonus in my eyes.

**(Dinah)**

Almost there...I am breathing hard. Man I needed to train harder. I am _way_ out of shape. I skid to a stop when I hear silence behind me. What happened to Helena? She was right behind me for more than four blocks. I turn and let my eyes scan the deserted street. Nothing, not a trace of her. Did she give up? Yeah right and I'm the pope. Helena Kyle give up? Never. I scan the street once again and turn only to run into something. I fall backward and onto my ass. I manage to squeak out. "Ow!"

**(Helena)**

She has stopped. I wonder why? The clock tower ain't more than a block away. Then it hits me. She can't hear me anymore. She thinks that I have given up the chase of her blonde ass. Boy is she wrong.

I walk to the edge of the building I was standing on and drop down behind her silently. Then I wait. What a surprise she is going to get when she turns around. I have to refrain from bursting out laughing. After a few seconds she does what I thought. She turns and runs into me with enough force to knock her backward and onto her ass. I make sure that I am well hidden in the shadows and then step up to her. Or rather loom over her. A small smirk is playing on my lips.

**(Dinah)**

I let out a snort. That hurt. Who was this person to just stop infront of me? Wasn't there anywhere else on the street to stop? The figure steps toward me. I think that I am actually scared. I slowly push myself backward away from the person. My jean clad butt is rubbing on the pavement. Hello, can you say butt-burn?

**(Helena)**

I see that she is backing up. She is afraid of me. Afraid of the unknown. Interesting if you ask me. I take another step forward and hold my hand out to help her up. I make sure that my face is still hidden by the shadows.

**(Dinah)**

I take the out stretched hand and pull myself to my feet and rubs a hand over my sore bottom. Then I realize what I did. I trusted this stranger. But why? Wait a minute. I know who this is... "What do you want from me, Helena?" I mutter out.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Helena)**

I haul her to her feet and stand there watching and waiting. She would figure it out sooner or later.

So she finally let her senses kick in. The smirk stays on my face. "I don't want anything from you Dinah. Actually I just want to talk, that's all. Nothing too painful. Well I guess that would be your own opinion." I sigh and wait for her reply.

**(Dinah)**

"What is there for us to talk about?" I scuff at a rock on the ground. I already knew what she wanted to talk about. All I had to do was stall. I didn't want to talk about it right now. To tell you the truth, I don't think I_ could _talk about it right now.

**(Helena)**

"You know what I want to talk about." I stare at her. Well this was good. The kid was taking a page from my book. Stall or talk your way off the subject. It wasn't going to work. I was confused and I didn't like that feeling. I needed to know why she kissed me?

**(Dinah)**

I let out a sigh. She wasn't letting me off the hook. "Helena I can't talk about this right now. I need to think." I look at her pleadingly. Well this was a waste of time. "Helena...I don't know why I kissed you, ok? I hate myself for doing it. So go ahead and kick my ass."

**(Helena)**

I let out a chuckle. "As tempting as that is...I don't want to kick your ass." I smile and step toward her. What am I doing? My brain has shut down. I am running on auto pilot. I take another step then another until I am standing about an inch from her.

**(Dinah)**

I swallow hard. What is she doing? My heart is racing and my face is flushed. She is making blush. This close contact was driving me up the wall. I guess I just got my answer. I _love_ her. I love Helena Kyle who is better known as Huntress. Well that isn't that just find and dandy?

**(Helena)**

I smirk as I feel her heart rate speed up. Then I do something that is very surprising. I grab her by the arm and throw her into a wall. I cover her body with mine and kiss her like my life depended on it. It was a kiss full of passion but gentle and loving at the same time. Yes I said loving. I think I love Dinah. No, I am not kidding. I haven't felt like this in along time. Not since...forget about it. I slowly break the kiss and step away from her. Letting her catch her breath.

**(Dinah)**

I am hurled into the wall. I think she is going to kick my ass but then she surprises me with a kiss. Not just any kiss. I could feel the love and lust in the kiss. She has feeling for me. My heart swells. She loves me. I can't believe it. Helena loves me. Who would of thought...Not me that's for sure.

**(Barbara)**

Its almost one in the morning. Where are they? I sit at my desk with the gadget forgotten. I wish they would of taken there comms with them. The one time they both forget them is the one time I'm worried sick. What if something happened? 'Barbara calm down' I tell myself. This is Helena and Dinah your talking about. The two most responsible girls your know. And the two most irresponsible girls you know. Breath Barbara breath. They are ok. Everything is ok. I focus my attention back on my gadget. I needed to take my mind off of those two. I swear they will be the death of me.


End file.
